Joseph Oda
Joseph Oda is a major character/tritagonist in The Evil Within, and a tritagonist/antagonist in The Assignment as well as a minor character in The Consequence. He is partners with Sebastian Castellanos and Juli Kidman. Appearance Being a policeman, Joseph is seen wearing what appears to be the official KCPD detective uniform at all times. His and Sebastian's outfits are similar to each other, though Joseph's own tie and waistcoat aren't pinstriped, the former of which is neatly fixed and not hung sloppily like that of his partner. Joseph's uniform overall looks newer, or better-maintained. Unlike his two partners who came in bare-handed, Joseph wears black leather gloves. He also wears his badge on his shoulder holster and a KCPD logo tie tack. Joseph is bespectacled, and as such is always seen wearing his grandfather's large-framed glasses which he is effectively blind without. Despite being a second-generation Japanese-Canadian, Joseph bears a typical Asian appearance with very little Caucasian characteristics, though his skin tone is noticeably light. Personality Compared to his colleagues, Joseph is considerably more passive, observant and meticulous to a fault. He frequently takes notes whenever he sees something unusual, and would almost instantly know what notes to consult when he encounters their corresponding puzzle(s). On more than one occasion this habit of his has saved both his and Sebastian's lives. Joseph is kind to others but hard on himself, and he doesn't give up on something once he has committed to it. When Sebastian looked like he was in danger of losing his badge, Joseph took the only choice he thought he had left and reported Sebastian to Internal Affairs. Like Kidman, Joseph is steadfast and orderly yet this does not make him combative with his partner and close friend, Sebastian Castellanos who has shown flexibility in breaking the police guidelines to get results. He has shown considerable tolerance for Castellanos' ethically-sketchy behaviour due to his past tragedies, but it was his friend's alcoholism that finally caused Joseph to take litigation against Castellanos out of fear for his well-being. This saves both of their careers, but also puts a strain on their friendship. Despite his noticeably more chipper personality compared to his partners, Joseph is especially vulnerable to feelings of guilt, as demonstrated when he briefly transforms and attacks his colleagues, and his descent into depression can be alarmingly fast whenever that happens. During his time within STEM, Joseph has displayed suicidal "episodes" and this becomes more apparent during his descent into a Haunted. Ruvik elaborates to Sebastian that Joseph couldn't live with himself after what he Ruvik made him do. Presumably this was attacking Kidman when he came close to fully transforming, and this exacerbated his bleak outlook of ever truly escaping. As a Haunted, Joseph expressed a level of awareness regarding Kidman's true goal given to her by MOBIUS despite having no possible way of holding this information. Whether this is due to the influence of Ruvik or The Administrator in Kidman's mind is left ambiguous. Role in the Crossover Relationships Category:The Evil Within Category:The Evil Within Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Characters